ARR all the way
by Ldrmas
Summary: Demyx and Roxas have new neighbors. What will happen when the so called neighbors turn out to be a blue haired teen that can't cook and two obnoxious redheads? AkuRokuReno, Demix
1. Chapter I

I always wanted to try writing a threesome love and when I did, which is this, I was way proud of myself. The redheads act just like Hikaru and Karou from Ouran High School, or that's what I tried to base them off of. Anyway theres a threesome and an DemxSaix story.

* * *

Chapter I Introduction.

"ROXAS!!?? You better get that ass of your out of bed before I come up there and break it." A tall blonde roared madly, this being the seventh time he had to tell his brother to get up. The blonde's voice traveled up the stairs, down a hall, around a corner, and through a door to a small spiky blonde's ear.

The said blonde, well his head more than body, emerged from a heap of soft sheets and he shook his head a couple times to get his vision cleared. He then read the red blaring numbers on his clock. 8:13 on a Saturday morning. NO. Flippin. Way.

Why the heck was Demyx telling him to wake up so early on a Saturday morning. He sighed at the thought and tried to hid again below the covers, yet before he could even move, he heard his name called again and knew he would really get it if he didn't come down.

He then slid out of bed and climbed down the stairs weakly, rubbing his eyes. Once Demyx saw his brother at the top of the stairs, he smiled happily.

"Why in hell am I getting up so early?" Roxas groaned to his sibling as he finally stepped off the last stair and dragged his body behind the taller blonde, who was skipping back into the kitchen.

"You know that I said we would go greet the new neighbors this morning. Now eat your breakfast and go get dressed so we can go." Demyx stated as he leaned over the pan, making sure nothing was burnt. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the smell as he sat down.

Like Dem would burn anything and man, did the kitchen smell good. Demyx was indeed the best cook in the whole neighborhood. He then sighed as he munched on his food and almost fainted at the taste. He would never get over how good Demyx's meals tasted.

As soon as he was done, he pushed back his chair and shuffled back upstairs into his room. He threw his boxers off and began to search through his drawers for some clean ones. He threw on a shirt, he got from his closet plus some loose jeans. He then added a hoodie and sighed as he looked in the mirror.

"Good enough." He said before heading down the stairs again and sitting at the table. As if to torture him, Demyx set a plate of steamy hot chocolate cookies in front of him and turned to get some wrap.

"Don't even think it." Dem snapped as he opened the cupboard and didn't even have to look up to see Roxas reaching for a cookie.

The taller blonde then came back to the table and took the plate away from his brother. He wrapped the plate up and headed for the door. Roxas bounded after him and locked the door.

The headed across the street to the house that still had a sold sign in front of it. Roxas slid his hands in his hoodie pockets with a sigh as they came up the path to the brownish door. Demyx gave his younger brother one last smile before extending his hand and knocking against the door.

In the kitchen, Saix could hear a slight knock at the door. He groaned somewhat, knowing who it was going to be. Another neighbor telling him welcome to the neighborhood and if he needed anything their number was on the card.

He had heard that so many times this week, it was kinda of sickening. Nonetheless, he set down his knife and quickly jumped into the bathroom, removing the flour from his face. He threw his apron on a chair in the dinning room before sighing as he took a hold of the door knob.

After he opened the door wide, he was somewhat shocked. He expected to see a 100 year old granny, who oblivious had like a thousand cats, but no. This time his eyes laid on a really fine looking boy with a little boy next to him.

"Uhh.."

"Hello." Demyx chirped happily, giving a big and kind smile.

"Yo." Roxas mumbled, receiving a glare from his brother.

"We live across the street and we wish to welcome you to the neighborhood." The taller blonde added with the smile back on his face. He even lifted the plate of cookies a little higher for the blunette to see.

"Uhh…yeah, thank you." Saix quickly recollected himself as he opened the door a little wider and somewhat smiled.

"I'm Demyx and this is my brother Roxas, by the way."

"Oh…I'm Saix." The tallest one added and gently took the plate that Demyx passed him.

"Would you like to come in?" Saix suddenly found himself asking but stilled smiled at the look on the taller blonde's face.

"Oh, sure, if you're not to busy or anything." Demyx said happily, even though he stepped into the house as Saix stepped back.

"Not at all. Please come in." Saix added as he headed into the dinning room and set the cookies on the table. Roxas followed his brother and somewhat sighed.

"You really got one of the better houses." Dem suddenly chuckled as he looked around the house layout and smiled.

"No you didn't. Demyx our house is way better than this." Roxas stated flatly as he just lazy got a look around the dinning room.

"ROXAS!" Demyx sneered as he shot his brother another glare, this one a little harsher than the first. He then turned as he heard the blunette chuckle lightly.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just…."

"No. No. It's fine. Believe me I know how it is. I have two." Saix added as he again chuckled.

"Two?" Demyx questioned but now became a little interested.

"Yeah, twins. Oh excuse me." The blunette quickly ran into the kitchen and stopped the microwave, which was acting like it was going to blow up at any minute. Demyx stepped in after him and did all that was possible to keep his body up.

The kitchen was a complete disaster. Flour spots covered everything, pots and pans scattered the place. Random pieces of food scattered across the floor and filled the sink. It completely looked like a tornado had come through then thought it would just be fun to go through again.

Demyx leaned against the door frame and gasped loudly, trying to keep himself from fainting. Roxas on the other hand burst out in laughter.

"What happened here?" The smaller blonde giggled madly and had to hold onto his stomach since it was beginning to ache.

"Yeah…I know. I'm not the best cook in the world but we have been having take out a lot lately so I just wanted to try a new recipe." Saix said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. He always heard complaints from his family about how bad his cooking skills were but he didn't want to have his brothers eat nothing but junk food.

"Demyx help him out." The smallest blonde suggested surprisingly making the blunette look at him.

"Roxas I…"

"Come on. You're the best cook in the neighborhood, help him out. He obliviously needs it." Roxas added as he nudged his brother farther into the kitchen and Saix somewhat smiled.

"Really? You are?" Saix then asked as he came a little closer, making Dem blush.

"Well, yeah, I'm kinda okay."

"Well then please, by all means. My brothers will never let me hear the end of it if I make them something they don't like."

"A-Are you sure?" Demyx blushed deeper as the new neighbor took him by the shoulders and moved him in front of the sink.

"It's all yours." Saix whispered kindly and gave the blonde a reassuring pat on the back. Demyx smiled widely as he quickly turned and took Saix by the shoulders.

"Thank you." He sighed happily before turning back around and started cleaning the entire kitchen. Roxas smiled before scooting back into the dinning room and sat down at the table. He supported his chin in his palm and sighed.

Well, it looked like Demyx had found a friend. He sighed again as he traced his finger over the table top and stared, lost in thought. He was defiantly unaware of the pair of eyes that were gazing at him, smiling.

"My brother, look at what the cat dragged in." A smooth voice chuckled from the darkness of the staircase, as he felt a hand run along his shoulder and another voice chuckled lightly.

"Oh, my brother, I think you mean what the sex magnet brought us." The other voice sneered as the first voice chuckled in unison with it. There was a short clap as the two voices did a high five and smiled down at the blonde being.

"Hey, my brother, why don't we go down there and introduce ourselves like proper gentlemen." The first voice suggested as a wide smile covered it's face.

"Oh yes, my brother, lets." The second voice smiled happily and the two then slid down the stair case.

Roxas was still lost in thought as he often sighed. He was aware that Demyx was going to take a while, so he figured it would just be best to stay put.

"Hey there handsome." He suddenly heard and his head shot up. He leaned back against his chair as he saw not one but two redheads sitting on his sides. These redheads looked exactly alike, the only thing that was one had blue eyes and the other had green.

Roxas began to stutter madly as the one with green eyes suddenly took his chin in his palm and pulled him close, really close.

"My brother, I believe this is the most beautiful thing I think I'm ever going to kiss." The green eyed redhead smirked as he pulled the blonde closer and only brought him inches from his lips before Roxas's face was taken by the other redhead's and brought close to that ones face.

"But, brother, I though you said I could have the first taste." The blue eyed teen snickered as Roxas's lips were only brought millimeters from the redhead's.

"Uh-h-h-h…u-u-uh…DEMYX!!?" Roxas finally screamed at the top of his lungs and shut his eyes before pushing back the redhead and fell out of his chair. He scrambled away from the two teens as the green eyed redhead came to his brother's side.

"AXEL! RENO! LEAVE THE GUEST ALONE!!" Saix screamed before Demyx rushed passed the redheads and fell to his brother's side. The blunette came up to the redheads and pushed them away from the blondes with an angered look on his face.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Demyx asked as he helped his younger brother to his feet, only for him to be glomped by the smaller blonde.

"T-T-They t-t-t-tried to touch ME!" Roxas yelled as he buried his face in Demyx's shirt.

"What were you two thinking?" Saix roared as he did all he could to not slap his brothers upside the head.

"What? We were just trying to introduce ourselves?" The two brothers replied at the same time and gave their brother an innocent smile.

"Don't you dare give me that innocent look, get your asses upstairs if you EVER Wish to eat in this house again." The blunette spat with a loud growl.

"Okay, okay. We're going." Reno smiled as he took his brother's hand and lead him back to the stairs.

"Bye bye baby." Was the last words of the twins to their blonde before completely disappearing in the darkness of the stairs. Saix growled once more before falling into a chair at the table and burying his face in his hands.

"Urghh… I don't know what I'm going to do with those two." He grumbled yet lifted his head when he heard Demyx whistle.

"Wow, so that's Axel and Reno." The taller blonde commented as he was getting over the shock. Saix wasn't kidding. Other than the eyes and tattoos, those two were exactly alike. If you were to put one behind the other, they were the same. They were both unnaturally skinny, had blazing red hair, and even their voices were the same.

"I can't believe it." He then added and looked up the stairs.

"Yeah and they make it harder every single flippin day. Their always together and have not gone one day without seeing the other. They even still share a bed and I don't mean a bunk bed by the way." Saix stated as he finally put down his hands and gazed at the blonde.

"Look I'm sorry about them Roxas. I'm not going to bother to ask you if you're okay, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Besides I think those two will make great friends for Rox." Demyx smirked yet it finished when his younger brother screamed at him.

"Why the HELL would I want to be friends with them?" Roxas scorned as he backed up and glared at his sibling.

*End Chapter I*

* * *

Okay did you like? Well I hope you did. I really truly don't know how long it will take me to make the next chapter. I want somehting that will top the first one but it's hard to get the inspiration for it.

Well, all and all I hope you enjoyed this! Love ya'll! XDDDD


	2. Chapter II

Well I don't know what's going to happen with this story but oh well, enjoy!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter II

I'll Help You...

"Because you haven't had one friend since we moved here two years ago and it's summer vacation. You're NOT staying inside being emo this summer." Demyx stated with just the same exact look but Saix had to chuckle at his. The two blondes looked over at Saix and Dem chuckled nervously.

"Sorry…um…we'll just…head home now." The oldest blonde stuttered and Saix nodded before smiling.

"Yeah, I thank you for all the help. I really needed it."

"No problem. Well see ya." Demyx then waved and pushed Roxas outside the front door all the way to their house.

A pair of shinning blue eyes watched them as they disappeared into the house across the street, causing the watcher to sigh. The blue eyes then focused on another thing that was spread out among the sheets that covered a king sized bed.

A groan emitted from the redheads throat as he moved more in the sheets, trying to end the ache and pains.

"My brother?" The redhead who was standing at the window whispered lightly with a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry, my brother, but just seeing that blonde close up and almost kissing him was sooo intensifying." The greened eye redhead let out another groan as his hand ran dangerously close to his lower hips and hissed violently.

The redheaded blue eye teen smirked madly as he came to the bed and ran his hand down the middle of his brother's body only stopping right along his belt. Axel groaned louder before grabbing Reno's hand and pushing it lower, begging for his brother to understand.

"You seem to need some help, my brother." Reno purred innocently as he actually did bring his hand right over the bulge under Axel's pants.

"Yes! Yes, my brother, help me!" Axel begged with a slight whimper in his voice. Reno smirked a little wider before crawling up onto their bed and leaned over his brother's body, now stroking the problem slowly.

"I'll help you, my brother."

* * *

Like I said, enjoy!


End file.
